PJ Duncan
' ' Patty John "PJ" Duncan (born July 6, 1993) is the eldest child. He sometimes gets along with Teddy on-and-off, but gets along surprisingly well with Gabe. He isn't very bright and isn't very appealing to most people. He has his own band with his best friend Emmett, called PJ and the Vibe, with Emmett being the vibe. PJ has a bald spot and worries that he's going to end up like his dad, who is almost completly bald. He was the first to see Charlie take her first steps, when he and Charlie had a baby race against Emmett and his baby nephew, Mason. PJ and his sister Charlie ended up winning. PJ is portrayed by Jason Dolley. Personal Life (1991-10) PJ Duncan lives with his family throughout his childhood. Before the series began, he started a band called PJ and the Vibe with his best friend, Emmett. One time, his band distracted Teddy on her date with Spencer. Teddy says: "Turn it down, NOW!" PJ replies: "You will not censor my art. I will not be silenced! There's only one level to rock'n'roll and that is POW!" Teddy pulls the plug on his band and goes upstairs. Emmett asks PJ: "Now who's that guy she's studying with anyway." PJ said, "Some guy she's totally into."(aka Spencer) Emmett says: "I can't believe she's cheating on me." PJ replies: "Dude, there's no relationship!" A few weeks later, PJ met a cute girl named Emma. She and PJ accidentally swap babies. PJ thought she gave him a fake phone number when he tried to call her. He became mad at Emma. Emma told him that he put it in wrong. PJ says "My bad." and asks her if she wants to go out with him. She walks away. Soon, PJ gets a job as a DJ guy. He worked at the dances when Teddy and Emmett ask him to play different kinds of music. Teddy asks him to play a slow song. Emmett gets mad and tells PJ to put on some hip-hop. Approximately 4 months later, PJ's video of her little sister, Charliewentviral. Teddy hides at Spencer's house when the reporters come to the Duncan residence. PJ tells the reporter that he is the director, voice and founder of Farty Charlie. Then at the talent show, Emmett ditches him. He decides to work alone and use Charlie as a ventriloquist's dummy. When PJ voted for the NBT at Kwikki Chikki, Teddy accidentally took his job. PJ became mad at Teddy and called her a princess. She gets herself fired for PJ and he thanks her. He still got back at Teddy and made her a video diary. Teddy knocks him out and tries to finish. PJ takes her down after she finishes. Later he fears that he'll get fat. He decides to workout with Bob Duncan. PJ and Bob scream in terror. Bob told him that he pulled a hamstring. He woke PJ up from his dream and PJ drops a weight on him. He apologizes and Bob says "I SHOULD JUST GO To Bed!" It turns out that PJ ate an apple. Then, PJ and Gabe unusually had a big fight (during the time Teddy broke up with Spencer). Gabe tricked him into buying a car to become a driver. He says he owns PJ's car. Then, PJ uses Amy to get back at Gabe. He claims to him that a ghost was in his car. Soon, PJ and Gabe want their own rooms. Gabe runs away and gets his own room. PJ says good bye to him and doesn't mention anything to his parents. Later, PJ and Emmett try to find a new band member (aka Jimmy Bartin). PJ reports that Charlie sneezed on him and Emmett and PJ never saw that nerdy bassist named Jimmy Bartin EVER AGAIN! PJ and the Vibe still performed with Bob instead. Later, PJ raps for Teddy. Personal Life 2011 PJ has desired a girlfriend time after time. First, he got a girl named Kayla. Charlie spoiled EVERYTHING. Kayla only stayed because of Charlie. PJ suspected that Kayla was up to something. Kayla tells PJ how hot he is and PJ says, "The hot part kinda helped." However, he caught Kayla having a little "playdate" with Charlie. PJ breaks up with Kayla. Charlie apologizes and PJ said that he can't stay mad at Charlie. Later, PJ and the Vibe competed in battle of the bands. PJ meets a girl named Skyler and they instantly fall in love. Then Skyler tells Teddy that she doesn't want to compete against him. He was her boyfriend now. Teddy and Skyler end up joining with PJ and the Vibe. They beat Spencer in the band battle. After that, Skyler tells PJ that a man named Brock is coming between them. PJ calls Brock and tells him that Skyler is his girlfriend now and he should back off. Brock tries to kill him but he was going to get knocked out by PJ's armor so he stopped. They end up becoming friends. Brock tells PJ that not only does he fail in beating him up, but he says that he can't get Skyler back. PJ says: "Don't worry, Brock. You'll find somebody else who can make you happy. Even if she's not as smart and beautiful as Skyler." Brock responds: "Well, she was beautiful." PJ says: "Now, who do you like currently." Brock replies: "There is this girl I kind of have a crush on. Teddy Duncan." PJ says: "I guess she can be your girlfriend. And I happen to know she is totally available." Later, Gabe is mad that he hasn't had a party and is not allowed to call PJ stupid. When the party blows his plans, Gabe calls him stupid. PJ forgives him and still tries to make it up to him. He also helped Bob lose 5 pounds. They celebrate tengo style. PJ ends up dropping Bob. Later, Bob retalliates by making the boys clean the garage on their own. PJ and Gabe accidentally give away the cookie jar which has deep value to him. They found out that even though they only got $10, the cookie jar had $500 taped on it. Bob stole the money they had earned, and bought a pizza for himself. PJ and Gabe try to get the cookie jar back but Mrs. Dabney wanted to keep it. They try to serve her a "traditional" meal and a show but it does't work. After Bob announces that he's watching Higgins and Zork, they charge her 1 cookie jar to see it and they had a deal. Later, Skyler announced that she was going to move to New York, New York. PJ was so sad that he decided to move over there. He had played Skyler's sad ceremony and Bob happened to hear it. PJ "worked" in the subway trying to get money to survive. Bob finds him and forces him to go home. PJ says: "But I don't want to go home. I want to stay here and live with Skyler!" After a few little distractions, Bob tells PJ that there's a very old saying. That is if you love something, set it free; and if it comes back for you, then it's all yours. But if it doesn't come back for you then it never was right for you. PJ would have lived with Skyler but Bob persuaded him to dump her and go home. Later, PJ and Gabe try to get Bob to take other people fishing other than themselves. Bob tells them that he just wants to spend time with his sons. He doesn't care what they do. Soon Gravy moves in. This happens to drive Amy nuts. PJ and Gravy turned out to be messy people. However, being pantless worked for Bob. Amy forces PJ to throw Gravy out. PJ tells him beak to beak instead of face to face. Gravy forgives him and says: "Don't worry about it. I'll find somewhere else to stay." They kept in touch for the rest of the 2011 summer. At one point, Amy wanted to snoop on PJ's buddy page. After Gabe told Amy how to do it, he warned him about that. PJ scolds Amy. Later, PJ goes out with a goth named Zoe. He himself becomes a goth. He ended up dumping her in a friendly way. For PJ's birthday, he got a used card, a guitar, spending money for Mexico, and a journal to write what he saw and did. Gabe and PJ break Mrs. Dabney's satellite dish and Mrs Dabney retaliates by going to their house to watch the tears of tommorrow. They all end up enjoying it. Personal Life (December 2011-present) For Christmas, PJ went on vacation with Bob, Gabe, and Charlie to Palm Springs. He did his usual stuff like flirted with girls, hung out, and spent time with Bob. When he went to the beach, he accidentally wore palm oil instead of sunscreen. PJ's skin turned red. When he showered, he screamed: "OW!". 6 months later, his mother, Amy decides that the rest of the family needs a new house. PJ says: "I've got so many good memories here. Like when I got my head stuck in the swing set." However, he was okay with it. He said: "I'll start packing." Amy's expectations were weak and the family ended up staying. PJ tries to help Mrs. Dabney step out of the superglue but he gets stuck in there for awhile. Soon, Bob tells PJ to grow out of child barbers. PJ says: "But real barbershops don't give out candy and lollipops!" Bob tells him: "You're 18 years old! You're even old enough to vote." PJ gives it a chance. He gets a cute barber to cut his hair for him. He liked her alot. But when PJ saw her give a haircut to someone else, he blurted out: "So now I'm just a client!" His barber replied: "You've always been just a client." PJ decided to get a new barber to cut his hair. He ended up hating his barber. He had given him shavings on his beard and legs. Later, PJ needed a prom date. He focused on a pizza delivery girl named Taylor. He gave up his high school prom for her. PJ accidentally sent a text message to his whole contact list. Taylor's grandmother had tried to kiss him. He was so scared that he accidentally sent it to his parents too. At Kwikki Chikki, PJ's boss, Mitch asks PJ to find an incident that had happened. He claimed that somebody was stealing chicken. PJ revealed that the thief was Mitch himself. Soon, the end of the school year was near. PJ was bad at square-dancing and it almost deterred him from graduating. Emmett and Bob helped PJ graduate in time before it was too late. The PE teacher said: "It was beautiful. You can Graduate!" On the day his youngest brother, Toby was born, he went with Bob to buy a new car. PJ insulted Stu the dealer and said: "This is your offer. This is your BEEF, STU!" Then he was like "Get it. Beef Stu? Come on Dad. We are out of here!" Charlie forced PJ to dress up like a princess along with Gabe, and things went bad. When Toby was born, PJ welcomed him to the world. He stayed 3 weeks with him and then moved out. He moved in with Emmett after they had recently had a rematch of baby races on trikes. Bob had stopped them telling them that they could not race Charlie and Mason like animals. PJ and Emmett had to ride the tricycles themselves. As usual, the happy ending occurred. PJ ended up winning the race. Later, Bob visits and feels at home when he visits them. PJ and Emmett try to throw him out but they end up accepting Bob when he witnesses the noise the rest of the Duncans make. Soon, he goes on a date with a neighbor who was replacing a clown. Her name was Molly. PJ pretended to be a doctor so that she would like him. He admitted that he wasn't after refusing to help cure her wounded arm. To get back at him, Molly dressed up like a clown (Which is also one of PJ's fears of all time). On Halloween, Teddy and Spencer try to celebrate their 1-year-anniversary of how they got back together. Not only does the food taste bad but Spencer seemed to forget about nearly everything that had happened to him and Teddy. Teddy got mad at him and almost broke up with him because she was tired of always reminding Spencer what they did. He proved that he remembered something. He told Teddy that they were broken up for 8 months, 19 days, and 4 hours. Back to PJ, eventually Gabe got tired of Bob. He asked PJ if he could live with him for a little while. PJ said that it was OK but eventually, Gabe realized that PJ was acting like Bob. He told him that, therefore as he was falling asleep, he imagined himself as Bob. He took Gabe and his friend, Logan to his old home and they pulled pranks on Bob. They wanted to on Amy but she has those feminine senses that tell her that something is wrong. Relationships Taylor For Senior Prom, PJ needed a date. He found a cute girl named Taylor who was delivering his pizza. Teddy and Gabe set her up with PJ after he asked Taylor for additional pizza toppings. Their first date was golfing. Taylor told PJ she enjoyed it and asked him to go to HER prom. PJ found out that Taylor was actually home-schooled. When Taylor's grandma tried to kiss him, he accidentally sent a text message to everybody on his contact list. He told his friends: "Well, here's my prom date. It turns out that Taylor's homeschooled. What was supposed to be the best day of my life has now become the strangest." Amy, Bob, Teddy, and Spencer end up attending Taylor's prom. PJ goes to Taylor's graduation. It was just the Rec room. PJ and Taylor probably broke up because PJ never sees Taylor again. Emma PJ met Emma at the park in Denver. They went on a little "date" and Emma gave PJ her number. When PJ got home, Teddy helped him realize that the baby in his stroller wasn't Charlie. It was Emma's unknown younger brother who was also a baby. PJ said "Emma's cute, she's an angel, she was hot!..etc" but didn't pay attention to Charlie. When PJ found Emma, he said: "You should be ashamed of yourself! First you get into a guy and then you give him a fake phone-number!" Emma tells him: "You put it in wrong. That 2's supposed to be a 3." PJ says: "My bad. You wanna grab a table." Emma dumps him and walks away. Madison Davis PJ met Madison on a Kwikki Chikki delivery. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. PJ was so happy to be dating her that he barely called her Madison. He kept calling her girlfriend. Madison liked him back. She called PJ boyfriend. Bob and Emmett weren't very happy about this. Bob's ex-girlfriend Katherine was Madison's mother and she was still in love with him as he explained. Emmett didn't like Madison either and sarcastically said "girlfriend". PJ tells him that the band is for him to get girls. Which he did. Emmett replies: "OK. This band is through. I'll take my drums and get out of your life!" Later PJ catches Madison cheating on him with a man known as Pizza Pirate. PJ breaks up with Madison and goes home crying. Pizza Pirate was unaware that PJ was Madison's boyfriend too. He didn't dump Madison. They kept dating because Madison told PJ that Pizza Pirate gave her a bunch of coupons. Skyler PJ and Skyler set eyes on each other in 2011 while they were competing in a band battle. Even though Skyler and PJ were rivals, PJ tells Skyler that he is single. Skyler tells PJ that she is single. She says quietly: "call me". On PJ and Skyler's first date, PJ tries to impress her by taking her to the mountains for a city view, but Skyler pukes in the picnic basket. Things worked out well after that until Skyler reveals that she is moving to New York. She is so sad that she can't exactly tell PJ in person. He decides to follow her there but Bob makes him come home. When he finally gets a chance, he tells PJ: "If you love something, set it free. If it comes back then it's yours. If it doesn't then it never was." PJ almost cries but a rude man runs into Bob. Bob embarrasses PJ and they return to Denver. Kayla Kayla was PJ's temporary girlfriend. PJ was tortured as he played ring around the rosies with her and Charlie. Kayla pretended to like PJ and called him hot even though PJ could tell that Kayla would rather spend time with Charlie. He caught her having a playdate with Charlie behind his back. She tries to cover for Charlie but PJ breaks up with her. Kayla tells Charlie to cover for her. Charlie tells her "bye-bye". Then Kayla leaves and never sees PJ again. Jen Jen is an unseen girl in Season 1. PJ had been dating Jen for before he met Kayla. Not much is known about their relationship because it has only been mentioned, not seen. They probably broke up since PJ was going to date Skyler. Background Information *Always credited last in the cast. *Bob keeps messing up PJ's name up so PJ ended up being named Potty Jahn. *There's a little "error" with the age theory. PJ said that he was held back in 3rd grade so he must have stayed 18 for more than a year which is nearly impossible. It appears that PJ is not 18 but actually 19. *Even though PJ isn't that smart, he seems to have the guts to ask a girl out. *He watches The Gurgles a show that Charlie seems to be fond of too. *PJ's ringtone is The Gurgles' theme song. *In 2012, PJ's middle name is claimed to be Darth after Darth Vader. *In 2011, it is revealed he is allergic to shellfish in his song. *During that same year, PJ's fear of clowns is revealed. *He is obviously able to play an electric guitar if he has his own band. *In 2009, it is revealed that PJ is scared of the dentist. Teddy uses Emmett to trick him into going. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Popular Pages